


Prime Time

by elven_prophecy, Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Partners [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Culture, Aliens, Bathing/Washing, Curiosity, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Graphic Description, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Nudity, Past Abuse, Sex, Size Difference, Yautja - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: And far from Earth, a moment together in the Yautja desert...
Relationships: Predator/Human, Scar/Alexa Woods, Yautja/Human
Series: Partners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533731
Comments: 28
Kudos: 152





	Prime Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> If you have an idea for a story but don't want to write it yourself, submit your commission [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts/signups/new)

His eyes were half-lidded as he lay on his back amidst the pelts and furs that lined his bed. They had been on Yautja Prime for just a couple days and he had wanted to take Lex into the desert. He'd landed his ship close to an oasis and had thrown open the window shutters so that his partner could see the night sky on Prime. He chuckled to himself, she hadn't seen much of anything. She was half asleep on his chest as it were, sweat covered and satiated from him pauking her. 

Lex hummed with a lazy smile as she felt the rattling vibrations of Scar below her, his claws running idly up and down her back. She was pleasantly sore between her legs, her dark skin still glistened with a thin layer of moisture that had accumulated during their rigorous love making. She snuggled closer, into his muscled chest, enjoying the brief pause between their near-constant sessions of sex. She barely had time to admire the spectacular view of the alien planet they had landed on before he had twirled her around and shoved her onto the bed. Not that she was complaining.

Scar purred heavily while his paws ran over Lex's wet body. He pressed down on her flesh feeling her muscle definition. She was small, but compact, and strong for a ooman. He liked that. The tip of his finger found the beginning of a scar along her back. He paused and glanced down at her.  _ What was that? _ His talon followed the raised skin as he traced it from beginning to end. What had caused that? He suddenly wanted to know about her battles and hunts before him. Scar slowly sat up, bringing her with him. 

He moved gently, but enough to jostle her awake from her satiated and half-asleep state. She let him maneuver her so that she was straddling his lap. His cock was hidden behind its sheath, so she rested comfortably on his thighs. She blinked a few times to rid herself of the lethargy, only to find his eyes alighted with curiosity as he continued to prod at certain places on her back. She resisted the urge to yawn, idly tracing the abs on his stomach with her fingertips.

“What’s up?” she asked.

His head tilted to the side, his tresses slid off his shoulder lazily. He chirped at her and poked her back, she squirmed on his lap and snickered. His talon traced the length of the scar gently and then he leaned back so she could see what he was doing. The yautja touched a scar on his chest, he tapped a digit against his scales, indicating the healed wound. His claw prodded at her back again. 

Realization dawned on her, “Oh, the scar?” He traced the old injury again and nodded, rumbling in his chest. Her eyes fell from his inquisitive gaze, biting her bottom lip as she thought back to that day. 

“It was from a long time ago,” she began, and laughed under her breath, “I was very young. I had just found out my dad had set a world record on fastest climber in the US,” she smiled to herself, “I wanted to be just like him, so what was a kid to do?” Her brown eyes lifted to his, “We had a tree in the backyard, really tall. It looked like a mountain to me at the time,” she shook her head, “I was climbing on it, pretending it was some grand adventure," she licked her lip, "until one of the branches broke and I fell.” She winced at the phantom pain, “There were roots at the bottom that stuck out, and I landed right on them. Skinned up my back all to hell, and hit my head pretty good.” She lifted her arm and rubbed at the spot on her scalp. 

The paw at her back moved to her head, his claws scraped at the skin gently feeling for the scar she mentioned through her soft hair. He straightened on the bed and flipped Lex so that her back was to his chest. He grabbed her left arm and with deliberate ease ran his claw up along her skin. His talon ran over a faint line along her forearm, he chirped again, his tusks clicking together curiously.

Lex giggled when he manhandled her around, letting him maneuver her how he wanted, not that she could stop him. She leaned back against him as he held out her arm, poking at another scar on her forearm, the long, jagged flesh a contrast to her soft, brown skin. Boy, he was in an explorative mood, wasn’t he? 

She took a deep breath, enjoying his touch, “This one was a bit, more serious.” She twisted her arm, eyeing the raised, pink scar, “It was my first climb. Dad took me out to Grays Peak in Colorado when I was about thirteen. A mountain for beginners, he said.” 

Lex had begged to go with him on his climbs after hearing about his successes, but she had been so inexperienced... her dad had wanted to play it safe.  _ Not safe enough _ , she thought. “I was supposed to secure the ropes to the hook in the rock wall but uh, I guess I didn’t tie it right or it was loose. I can’t remember," but she did remember the fall, and how scared she was… the look on her father's face as she had screamed for her life, “I slipped and when I tried to catch myself, a shard of rock jammed into my arm and ripped to my wrist. Nearly tore my arm off.” The pain had been unbearable, she was lucky that she hadn't lost that limb.

A chirp is the only sound he made as his claws continued feeling along her skin. He touched her ribs, rubbing each slowly. Little pimples broke out all over her body as though she were cold. His finger moved over her belly to an indented scar along her flank, on the lower right side. It looked like she had been stabbed through with a sword. His talon scratched along the puckered skin. He lowered his head and rubbed his brow along the side of her face. Did she kill the one who had done this? His mandibles spread and he gurgled a mixture of words.

"Cetanu take other?" His deep voice growled the words slowly and deliberately. 

She couldn't help the snort of amusement at his question. It was not out of disrespect, merely at the implications. Lex turned toward him and planted a kiss on his lower mandible, along the soft scales, “It wasn’t a fight, or anything so exciting.” She moved her hand to cover the paw on her stomach, linking her smaller fingers with his, “That is a scar from when I had appendicitis.” She tilted her head, trying to word it in a way he would understand, “It’s a complication with an unnecessary organ that humans have, from evolution or whatever. Mine was about to burst and could have killed me, so they had to take it out.” She sighed with a chuckle, “So no. No one attacked me. My body attacked me,” Lex finished jokingly.

Scar cocked his head to the side as her words translated. Her body…  _ attacked _ her? He chuffed at the ridiculous notion. Yautja medical technology was advanced, diseases would be a thing of her past. He was disappointed that it was not a sword strike. 

He continued his exploration, leaning over her to touch at her legs and thighs. He grabbed the thick muscle in his paw and traced the lines down the length of her leg, stretching it out. His fingers came back to her upper thigh, to what looked to be burn marks. He chirped. It looked like acid burns to him. Maybe a r'ka from the pyramid?

She tilted her head back and sighed at his exploration of her body, her leg tensing when he gripped it in his hand. She opened her eyes when he traced yet another scar on her thigh, and she grimaced when he asked her about it. Lex wasn't sure how exactly she was going to explain this one, and she moved her hips against him, “Yeah, that one is a bit embarrassing,” she cleared her throat, “Never try to cook with oil in shorts in small spaces. It’ll burn you.” College had been an interesting experience for her, to say the least.

Hot oil…? His tusks clicked together and he chuckled down at her. Lex had been burned by her own carelessness. He had a scar like that on his left arm where he had stabbed himself accidentally with his dah'kte. He would show her after he was finished learning her body. His talon skimmed the line of her calf muscle on her left leg, there was a long scar along the front of the limb, a smaller one was just below the knee. 

_ Ah, that one _ … Lex was hesitant to talk about it. Besides the Pyramid, this was the only other time where she had thought she was going to die. It had been traumatic, terrifying and had nearly convinced her to never climb again. 

She sighed, rubbing at the massive scar, “I was early in my career, barely out of high school. Been on a few successful climbs and didn’t think I needed a spotter, or equipment,” she leaned back against him, “I wanted to prove that I could be one of the greats, like my dad,” she glanced down at her fidgeting hands, “didn’t turn out that way,” her throat cleared as she swallowed her pride and continued, “One slip was all it took, and I fell over thirty feet down a rock wall. My tibia bone snapped clean in half and tore right through all the muscle and skin,” she closed her eyes against the echoes of her screams, “I was stranded, couldn’t walk but thankfully I had my satellite phone still attached to my belt.” She will never forget that frantic phone call, “they airlifted me to the hospital, and I had to have a metal plate put in to strengthen my leg. They didn’t think I’d walk again without assistance.” She tilted her head, watching as Scar continued to rub his talons over the old wound, “It took months, but I was able to make a full recovery.” She chuckled under her breath, “I wouldn’t let it keep me down.”

He purred heavily, his big chest rumbling behind her as his paws moved to the other leg. He let his talons scratch along her moist, dark skin. Thirty feet was not very high… he could jump that easily. He had fallen off trees and buildings twice that height. Oomans were so much more fragile than yautjas. There was a round circular scar on her other leg. To him it looked like a spear had impaled her muscle. A battle wound, a real one? His claws circled the blemish, his tusks click together questioningly.

She craned her neck down, bending her leg to see what he was poking at this time, “That one?” He nodded his head in affirmation, “Well, when I was younger, still in grade school, a group of girls didn’t like me too much,” Lex remembered them clearly, even after all these years, “They were a bunch of insecure jerks that had nothing better to do, even I knew that at the time,” she huffed, “They decided to gang up on the lonely black girl that was smaller and smarter than them," she snorted, "One of them pushed me down and grabbed my hair, dragged me through the gravel road,” It wasn't the pain that she remembered most but the humiliation. That had been before Lex had learned how to stand up for herself, “They didn’t bother stopping when I sliced my leg and was bleeding everywhere.” 

She wondered briefly where those girls were now, if they had ever matured or if they had continued to bully their way through life. Not that any of that mattered any more. Going through her numerous scars had got her thinking. She was more than likely never returning to Earth, and these scars that he was insisting she tell him about, were all that would remain. A physical representation of those memories. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Foolish oomans. His claws move from her leg back up her body. He trailed his talons deliberately over her pyode skin. He liked creating the small pimples that exploded all over her. Scar traced up her belly, circled a dark nipple with a sharp nail before he touched at her right arm. He raised the limb and ran his paw down the forearm, tracing horizontal lines along the limb. It was almost as if she had used her arm as a shield… his tusks clicked together, and he chirped questioningly. His talon lingered over the old wounds.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Scar traced his claws over the old injury on her other arm. She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek. He was not going to like this explanation. She cleared her throat, “Yeah, that one is a bit…complicated.” 

A pit settled in her stomach at the memory of how she received this one. Lex shook her head, “A few years before we met, I had a boyfriend. A mate, I guess,” she turned her arm so that she could see the scar, “he wasn’t who I thought he was.” An understatement. Sean had been a great guy, charismatic, handsome, a gentleman. It hadn’t lasted long. “At first, he was perfect, but as time went on, he became paranoid, controlling, always accused me of cheating on him.” Lex never did, and she tried to tell him over and over again that she would never do that to him, but he had never listened. 

She wondered if he had been projecting and was the one cheating on her instead. It probably was the reason he had been so distrustful. “One night, I came home late from work and he accused me of being with another man that was a mutual friend,” she scoffed, “I had had enough, and told him I was leaving him, but he hadn't liked that,” She took a deep breath, swallowing down the lump in her throat, “He came at me with a knife, said that if he couldn’t have me, no one could.” It had been one of the most frightening things she had ever experienced. The look in his eyes, the rage. It was terrifying. “I ran to get some help and he was caught and thrown in jail for a while. He got out a few months later, but I was long gone by then.”

He was purring loudly as he listened to her story. His talons traced the scars one at a time. These were battle wounds. His partner had been in a fight, she  _ had _ used her arm as a shield. A male had done this to her, her  _ mate _ . To his yautja mind, there was nothing wrong with mating scars. Except… this was  _ different _ . Her mate had actively tried to kill her. His mandibles clicked and he lowered his head to rub his brow against her head. He would show his mate how to better defend herself. He would show her how to attack with nothing but her bare hands. The more he thought about it, the more he decided that they would train together and then he would take her on one last hunt on the Blue Planet. She needed one  _ particular _ trophy. He spread his mandibles wide and laid back down on his bed of pelts, dragging Lex with him, he arranged her so that she was straddling his thick waist, facing him. Scar let his eyes wander down her tone and compact body as he wracked his brain for the correct words in her language. He finally settled on pointing at her chest and then his and then at their weapon wall where their awe’usu were safely stored. 

"Train," he growled slowly.

She watched with curious eyes as he indicated over to where all of their weapons were mounted. Her head tilted, trying to understand what he was saying. 

“Train,” she repeated back to him. She turned to face him again, settling on his lap more comfortably, her hands coming up to lay on his chest, stroking the spines that protrude from his hide, “You want to train me?” 

He nodded and purred. Scar moved his paws so that they settled on her hips. His talons scraped along her skin. His eyes lowered from her face to her neck, where her pulse beat strong, to her breasts, more so where her heart lay, and finally to her tone stomach and muscular thighs. She could handle her own, he knew. Training her would be easy. His cock stirred from within his sheath at the thought. Ignoring her body and scent would be another matter entirely. He was gentle as he pushed her back so that her ass was seated over his slit. He wanted her sitting on him when he emerged from his sheath. She was so soft.

She resisted rolling her eyes when he maneuvered her on his lap. Lex had known him for too long to not know what he was doing, she would play his game and let him manhandle her until he had her where he wanted. The sticky mess between her thighs resurfaced and she grimaced at the feeling. She huffed at the expectant look in his eyes, his hips subtly rolling against hers, "Really?  _ Again _ ?" She groaned, tilting her head back and grabbing his forearms, "Do you  _ ever _ get tired?"

Scar clicked rapidly, his body vibrating with mirth before he shook his head slowly, his eyes staring at her intently. 

Lex sighed dramatically, but leaned her head forward, her eyes heavy with exhaustion and a lazy smile on her lips. He was unbelievable. She bit her bottom lip and lifted a finger to point at him, "Fine," she said in mock scorn, "but  _ I _ get a break for a while after this. I am still human, and my lady bits need to recover."

His head tilted to the side as he stared at her.  _ She was in pain? _ He knew what to do to make her feel better and still enjoy her body. Scar wrapped his arms about her and rolled to his feet. She made a sound that he ignored as he carried her towards the bathing chamber. The bacteria in the water would heal her wounds and he would be able to pauk her more. 

She hummed in relief as he dipped down into the water of the odd swimming pool he called a bath, her muscles loosening. Settling on his lap, she splashed some onto her chest, already feeling the remedial effects of the warm water. She grabbed onto his shoulders, her legs spread wide about his hips with a slow and sultry smile. "Hmm, feeling better already."

He purred heavily, a talon reached up to touch the pink scar on her cheek. He traced it gently, she bared her teeth, her lips stretching into a smile. She has to stretch to touch the identical, faint green scar on his crest. His chest vibrated with her touch. He leaned forward, his mandibles parting wide as his long tongue glided up her throat and into her mouth. He loved this ooman custom, this tasting of mouths. His paws roamed over her dark skin, grabbing her fleshy ass beneath the water and parting the globes as wide as he could. His hard cock is pressed into her soft belly. 

Lex bit her bottom lip, humming at the unique taste of his alien mouth. Her hands grip his lubricated length and she pumped him slowly. Her heart fluttered with anticipation as she lifted up as far as she could and angled him to her opening, the wide tip of his thick cock resting at the entrance to her pussy.

Scar purred and leaned back against the wall of the bath, his arms stretching along the edge of the pool. The feeling of Lex straddling him made him growl. He enjoyed her sitting on top of him. She was so small in comparison to him. He growled, the sound low, his head resting back to stare at the ceiling as she slowly penetrated herself on his ze'pha. Her breath hissed through her teeth, her blunt fingers fisted on his chest. 

Her jaw dropped at the immense stretch, a small, "Fuck" escaping her lips. She lowered herself down on his cock until her hips became flush with his. She paused, taking a few deep breaths before lifting up and starting to ride him. Her movements were a steady, methodical rhythm. Rotating her hips and dragging his cock back and forth, she reached down to stroke at her clit, rubbing the engorged bud in time with her gyrating. 

Scar chuffed and raised his head. He could feel her small hands moving, and he noticed her playing with that nub of flesh. He lowered a paw and took over pleasuring her. His mandibles spread as he looked at her. He enjoyed how expressive her face was and how she bit at her fleshy lip. Her dark eyes were closed and she moaned until he arched up beneath her in the water, unable to prevent himself. He chuffed again and reached around with his other paw to grab at her ass and push her down on him harder. 

She whined when he began stroking her pearl in her stead, her hand rising to grip onto his shoulders, his cock driving into her deeper. The coil tightened in her abdomen, threatening to unravel. With one last thrust from her hips, Lex let out a silent scream, her entire body quivering in his hold. The walls of her pussy clench around him, her clit pulsing under his fingers. Her vision goes white.

He let her ride out her orgasm until she collapsed onto his chest, sweaty and satiated, the water from the bath lapping at her thighs. He moved both paws to her ass, knowing she was too tired to do anything else. He pumped her onto his ze'pha, hard and fast. He enjoyed filling her womb with his seed, he  _ enjoyed _ marking her. He did not force his knot into her, instead she sat up impaled herself onto his knot until her scream mingled with his roar. 

Exhausted and shivering, Lex curled up in his arms, her head laying against his muscled chest. She sighed with a tired smile, feeling his release warm her from the inside and leaking out of her into the tepid water, his cock was still jerking. Was this what life was going to be like now, she wondered absentmindedly, not that she was complaining. 

Though with Scar, she was sure, had many more activities in store for them other than sex… she hoped… He'd kept them locked up in bed for the past few days, or was it weeks now? It was hard to tell with no way to differentiate when they were in space… Lex was eager to get out and explore her new home, stretch her legs… 

But for now, she sighed contentedly, she was happy to just lay here, with him, and enjoy their newfound peace with each other. There was nowhere else she would rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Ooman - human  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> dah'kte - wristblades  
> Awe’usu - armour  
> pauk - fuck  
> Pauking - fucking  
> Ze'pha - penis


End file.
